russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Computer Man’ Conquer Primetime TV on September 9
Posted on September 5, 2019 by cd IBC 13’s highly anticipated superhero series “Computer Man,” based on the 1990 TV series that was starred Eric Quizon, is set to conquer the power-packed high-tech superhero as it makes a grand return on primetime TV starring radio jock, TV host and dramatic actor Sam Y.G in the offbeat title role on September 9 (Monday) in the station’s Primetime ng Bayan block. Sam Y.G. as Computer Man “Computer Man” is the remake of the early 90's television series, from the producers of “Panday: The Animated Series” and the serialization of the 2018 film “Computer Man: The Movie,” this will be turned into a series combining a mix of fantasy, action, science fiction and heavy drama with the elements of traditional Filipino soap operas, featuring the fantastic high-tech superhero. According to actor and director Eric Quizon, the original superhero character of the series who found Sam Y.G. as perfect for the character of Mike Rodriguez, the Computer Man, thanks to IBC president and CEO Kat de Castro. “Computer Man” follows the story of Mike (Sam Y.G.), a computer analysts and radio DJ who becomes the recipient of superpowers from a freak accident caused by cosmic rays from Planet Noikra. Suddenly, Mike finds himself caught between earthly life and that of Computer Man -- designated to rescue the inhabitants of Noikra from the evil forces as well as battle with crime on his own planet. The conflict begins when the good forces play tug-of-war with the evil party with Mike as the fulcrum. Just like the Kryptan fugitives, Mike will need all his human ingenuity as well as his extra-terrestrial powers to tilt the outcome. In the ensuing episodes, romance blossoms between Mike, the Earthling Computer Man and the Princess, an extra-terrestrial creature responsible for navigating Mike's fate through computers. Mike, a mere mortal, ironically is designed Savior of a New Breed of inhabitants. Computer Man’s power is also the envy of many others and this includes his archenemy Dr. Go portrayed by Alex Anselmuccio. Dr. Go will find ways to rid himself of his weakness even if it means resorting to evil schemes. Love also blooms for our superhero as he meets a beautiful lady who change his life forever. IBC 13 Princess Janina Vela plays Marie, a street-smart young woman who falls in love with our hero. “Computer Man” also stars IC Mendoza as Philip, the Drama King of Philippine TV Christopher de Leon as Mayor Alfred Lim, Wendy Tabusalla in the role of a villainess as Captain Ernex, Phoebe Walker as Princess Mala, Vito Quizon as Computer Kid. Helen Gamboa as Medie Rodriguez, Gio Alvarez as Haring Danib, Boom Labrusca as Hendrix and Alexander Diaz as Rafael. Rounding up the cast are Rico Barrera, Jan Manual, Slick Rick, Tony Toni, Mark Lapid, JJ Quilantang, Wendy Valdez, Lee Jarius Guilar, DM Sevilla, Kevin Garcia-Flood, Shey Bustamante, Jolas Paguia, Jovic Susim and Abel Estanislao. It is under the direction of Eric Quizon, acclaimed film and television director Mike Tuviera and Topel Lee. Don’t miss the return of the legendary superhero on television, “Computer Man,” premiering this Monday (September 9), 7:45 p.m. after “Express Balita” on IBC Primetime ng Bayan, IBC HD and live streaming on IBC TV 13 Facebook page. For more information about “Computer Man” visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/ComputerMan2019 and Twitter.com/ComputerMan2019.